Volbeat
|} Volbeat (Japanese: バルビート Barubeat) is a Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is related to and, starting in Generation V, can produce s that contain either Illumise or Volbeat when bred with . Biology Volbeat is a firefly-like, bipedal Pokémon. Its body is black with a blue chest and abdomen. There are two yellow stripes across its front: one on its chest and one near its legs. A red band separates each limb from its body and a thicker, incomplete one surrounds its shoulders. Two simple wings extend from the band around its shoulder. It has a blue face with yellow eyes, and curly, yellow antennae with black stripes. It has a spherical yellow tail, which glows to communicate and draw geometric patterns in the sky while in a swarm. Additionally, the glow allows it to use its former signature moves, and . This is a male only species; is its female counterpart. Volbeat is attracted by the sweet aroma given off by Illumise. It lives in but will move if the pond becomes dirty. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Volbeat's first appearance was in Camp Pikachu. One served as a sort of camp counselor and guide. Its first TV appearance was in Love at First Flight alongside his female counterpart . A Volbeat appeared again in That's Just Swellow owned by a man named Volt in a PokéRinger competition. A Volbeat appeared in Time Warp Heals All Wounds. Edna mentioned how Volbeat and Illumise used to do their mating dance in a large tree that used to be located in the middle of the city. Minor appearances A 's Volbeat appeared in Lessons in Lilycove participating in the Lilycove City Pokémon Contest. Volbeat also appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as a few of the many local Pokémon who lives in Crown City. A Volbeat worked with several other Pokémon in surrounding at the park to attack him, angry at Zorua for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, the Volbeat, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed by . A Volbeat appeared on the picture in the gallery museum in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! alongside . Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Volbeat appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Amber owned two Volbeat. While one distracted Team Magma with , the other was able to steal the Blue Orb from the enemy team and deliver it to Archie. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : After a successful Travel Mode on the Ruby Field, Volbeat will fly down to paint in the new area. Pokédex entries . It communicates with others by adjusting the intensity and flashing of its light. This Pokémon is attracted by the sweet aroma of .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} }} (Swarm)}} }} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Bug)}} }} |} |} In side games |area=Springleaf Field}} |t=fff|area=Plains ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Huge Storage 1, Endless Level 5, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Night Festival: Stage 28 Graucus Hall: Stage 464}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Pearl Lake (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- is a symbol of my maleness! |P2=Um... My health is down about halfway. |P3=I'm done for... Even my taillight is like a candle in the wind. |PL=I leveled up! My lit-up taillight shines brighter than ever! }} |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Volbeat shares its with its female counterpart . They are both known as the Firefly Pokémon. * As of Generation VI, no other Pokémon have the same dual Egg Group as Volbeat and ( and ). Origin Volbeat appears to be based on a like its counterpart, . Its coloring suggests that it may have been based on the subfamily . Its appearance is based on a , a subculture in the 1950s; their Japanese counterparts are the . Greasers usually wore black or brown y-collared trench-coats and/or jackets with under shirts and also had heavily greased hair. This is shown in Volbeat's black colored "shirt", striped belly "under shirt" and "collar". The pose Volbeat takes in its official art may also be a reference to greasers, as they are commonly shown with their hands either holding or popping their jacket collars. Name origin Volbeat is a combination of volt (referring to its powers of illumination) and or beat. Barubeat may be a combination of バルブ barubu (bulb) and beetle. In other languages and |es=Volbeat|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Volbeat|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Volbeat|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=볼비트 Volbeat|komeaning=Transliteration of its English name |zh_cmn=電螢蟲 / 电萤虫 'Diànyíngchóng'|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Electric firefly" |hi=भलबीट Volbeat|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Volbeat fr:Muciole it:Volbeat ja:バルビート pl:Volbeat zh:电萤虫